


I've been blossoming alone over you

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Idealization, F/F, Femslash February, Graphic Description, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minerva Orland - centric, One Shot, Pre-Canon, or a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Minerva has fallen for Yukino, but she knows it can't end well.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Kudos: 7





	I've been blossoming alone over you

**Author's Note:**

> I got all the flower meanings from this page: https://www.almanac.com/flower-meanings-language-flowers

* * *

_**Hyacinths.** _

* * *

It started at a ball.

The king of Fiore was throwing a celebration for the greatest magic guilds and the master had chosen them to go in Sabertooth's honor.

Yukino had been dressed in the loveliest dress she'd ever seen her wearing; a strapless, satin gown in powder blue. 

On their way to the party, she could not take her eyes off of it, and she relished the way the girl's face flushed when Minerva, feigning innocence, told her how stunning she was. She wanted to keep that image forever engraved in her mind.

They went directly to their table upon arriving, since Yukino was always to shy at those kinds of events and Minerva wanted to keep her company. Minerva noticed her staring into the group of people dancing and, more than anything, wished she could ask for a dance. Unfortunately, a some man from another guild beat her to it.

She hadn't expected Yukino to accept his proposal, yet she did. The pair walked away and, as he was spun her around in a waltz, showing her perfection to the other guests the way Minerva had yearned to do, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. A feeling she recognized all too well. 

What she didn't recognize was the difficulty breathing.

She tried to take a deep breath, but it got caught and she was thrown into a coughing fit. Minerva tried to quell it down with a gulp of water, but as it went down, she felt something stuck in her throat. The coughing continued, causing something akin to nausea, and she rush to the bathroom as quietly as possible so she wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

She barely made it to the sink, doubling over as her lungs burned and her throat almost seemed to tear itself apart. The torture ended when, finally, she heaved whatever had been stuck. With eyes teary due to the strain, she stared at a mass of spittle and little yellow flowers.

Time seemed to stop as she glared at the sign of death to come. She only broke away from her trance when someone knocked on the door and she swiftly flushed the thing away.

Instead of returning to the ballroom, Minerva wandered mindlessly through the corridors, deep in thought.

She was well-read in many types of magic and curses, she knew what was to come. She still had enough hope, or should it be called foolishness, to believe it was a mistake, that maybe this was a different ailment, a misunderstanding.

* * *

_**Camellias.** _

* * *

  
Wanting to prove her denial correct, she had been avoiding Yukino.

Her worry eased a little the next few days, as no other similar incidents occurred. 

That is, until one fateful day.

She had intended to spend some time in the guild's training room to practice when she found her.

Greatness was their sole goal, hence why Yukino was always trying to improve herself, something Minerva encouraged and had made efforts to help her with before she became ill. Beyond her celestial spirit magic, she had been learning a special type of hand-to-hand combat.

Minerva enjoyed those training sessions because it offered her the chance to see another side of her. However, at that moment, the sight of Yukino's dance-like movements as she fought an imaginary attacker were a punishment.

The serious look in her darkened eyes, the way sweat made the loose silvery strands of hair stuck to her neck, it all served to fuel Minerva's feelings.

It became hard to breath, a pain constricting her chest, and she rushed away in the verge of panic. She somehow came to stumble out into the backyard, where she fell to her knees and began with the tortuous process.

Once finished, she glanced at the small pile of pink petals, mocking her with their almost heart-like shape. The fact that the type of flower was changing consolidated her fears.

Dread took over her, tears that she refused to let spill welling up in her eyes. 

She covered up the disgusting mass with dirt and leaves, so her father would never find it.

The next couple of days and nights, Minerva spent them locked up in the library, researching on every book for a cure, but found nothing; no potion, no spell, no object. Just the affirmation of a death sentence.

* * *

_**Butterfly weed.** _

* * *

She felt frail. 

She wouldn't eat, only lay on her bed, and never before had she been more thankful that her father didn't care for her.

All that was left for her was hiding in her room, waiting for death to come. For her lungs to finally perish in the strangling stems that she could only imagine grew around them.

There was still fear in her, but it was being outweighed by the longing for the peace death offered.

It is in such sorrowful state that Yukino finds her, having broken into her apartment after not knowing from her for a whole week and being sick with worry.

And Minerva might long for death, but she hates to see the pain in her gorgeous face, so she makes a futile attempt at calming her. Wishing she would leave her alone before the coughing began again, however Yukino was just too sweet and too caring. She wouldn't budge. 

Minerva almost wanted to tell her everything, but it was pointless. What use was there to say the truth when it would change nothing? The only relief she could be given was becoming a flowerbed.

The cruel knot started blocking her windpipe.

Minerva prayed to no gods that she could make it to the bathroom, so she could lock herself up, yet she barely made it past the threshold before her knees buckled at the force of her coughs.

To her dismay Yukino, decided to help her reach the toilet, even going as far as kneeling besides her to hold her hair and whispering reassurances with an angelic voice. Minerva attempted to push her away, but she had no strength left as she managed to hurl a lump of tiny orange flowers.

Yukino gasped above her, a sob tore through Minerva's damaged throat.

* * *

**Chrysanthemum.**

* * *

Yukino knew about the disease just as well as her.

She tries to encourage Minerva, telling her that she shouldn't waste away her time and instead go confess her feelings to the person she is in love with, clueless to the fact that she is the root of her curse.

Minerva goes to the sink to wash the petals from her mouth and the concern with which she speaks is just too much for her. Minerva yells at her; she calls her horrible things, she is as mean and as cruel as she has learned to be to try and drive Yukino away. Her heart breaks bit by bit when she sees her flinch and tear up at every harsh word.

All of a sudden, Yukino's softens with understanding, and she says, "Minerva...are you in love with me?"

She loses whatever little breath she had left. The fear in her stare is the only confirmation Yukino needs.

Her chest hurts, she wonders if the flowers in her lungs have grown impatient and chose to flourish through her rib cage. She's frozen while Yukino smiles sadly and takes her face between her delicate hands, holding her with the utmost care, like one might hold a blossoming bud.

And then she kisses her. 

A wave of exhaustion washes through Minerva, the constriction in her chest vanishes, and she starts sobbing against the softness of her lips, but Yukino never pulls away. Not until what feels like an eternity.

She sees a single red, thin petal between Yukino's lips.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

For the first time in a while, Minerva truly believes it.


End file.
